Us and the Walking dead
by dax0042
Summary: Joel, Ellie and Clementine all find themselves fighting both the infected, walkers and the crazy. Will they be able to survive? This story takes place during the second season of the walking dead game. Please leave reviews.


Ellie and Joel sat huddled around a fire with Clementine and Christa. The four of them had lost so much in the past six months. First, Lee had died in Macon, Kenny had been overwhelmed by the walkers. Then sometime after that, Omid had died-shot dead by some lady that tried to rob Clementine. Now Christa's baby died.

The four of them had been though so much, and still the dead continued to increase in numbers every day. There was no end to them.

Joel got up and began going through his pack. "I'm going to see if I can get another rabbit or something," he said pulling out his bow. Now there was three things he was good at: Killing walkers, hunting, and looking out for Ellie.

"Be careful, Joel," Ellie warned, she poked at the fire with a stick. "You never know what you're going to run into out there."

Christa got up and stood next to Joel. "I'll go with you," she said, he nodded and the two of them walked off into the woods, the rainy night air was cold and full of gloom. Ellie moved closer to Clementine, worried that she would lose her to just like her friends before.

"Are you scared, Ellie?" Clementine asked rubbing her hands for warmth.

"No, not really, just worried that's all," she replied.

Clementine stopped rubbing her hands. "About what?"

"I'm worried about Christa. She's been very down lately, and I think she might cross the line of no return."

That thought made Clementine feel all cold inside. Kenny's wife had crossed that line when Duck got bit and she killed herself.

"Yeah, she has been very distant lately," Clementine sighed. It was true, Christa seemed to growing farther away from them, "but Joel never would let her cross that line," she said, a smile began to appear on her face. "He loves her."

"Joel and Christa?" Ellie giggled. "I think you have been in the woods to long."

"Hey, that's not funny," Clementine laughed in return.

Just then, shouting could be heard coming from deep within the woods. It sounded like Joel and Christa were in trouble. Ellie quickly picked up her and Joel's back packs and Clementine shoulder her back pack, as both girls ran toward the noise, but the sound of a gun shot suddenly rang out.

Ellie and Clementine halted. Both frozen in fear as questions began racing through their heads.

Both girls worked themselves forward and hid in some bushes. There were three men holding Christa at gunpoint, but Joel was lying face down in the dirt. Blood was running down the side of his head, as one of the men rummaged through Joel's pockets.

"Are there any more of you around?" the lead bandit Winston asked Christa in a demanding tone. Ellie didn't wait for Christa to answer him as she quickly rushed out of the bushes, with her switch blade knife and attacked the one going through Joel's pockets. Winston was startled for a minute before he realized that his buddies were being attacked.

Turning his gun toward Ellie, something hit him in the head. A rock. Winston looked over to see Clementine running off and he went after her. He chased Clementine deeper into the woods before he finally caught her.

"You little rat!" he shouted, not noticing the walkers he was attracting. Clementine felt his hand touch her face and she bit down on his thumb. She bit down so hard that she took his thumb off. Winston dropped the girl and then tried to grab her again. Clementine kicked Winston and fought back, but then Ellie showed up.

The young teen jumped onto Winston's back, stabbing him in the shoulder with her knife. The walkers were now right on top of them. Clementine was on her back and crawling away, before she saw the walkers swarm Ellie and Winston. One walker lunged at Clementine and she threw herself backwards and fell into the rushing currant of the river.

She was tossed and thrashed about like she was in some sort of washing system. Clementine tried to keep her head above the water, but it was tough to do with the all the turning over and over in the water.

Ellie was in no better shape. Most of the walkers were busy taring Winston apart, but some of the stragglers were staggering toward her. She reached into her pack and pulled out a revolver. Taking careful aim, she fired off all six rounds. All the walkers she hit went down and stayed down, but the ones eating Winston turned toward her and advanced.

"Shit!" Ellie cursed, dropping her revolver. Suddenly, a walker grabbed her and bit into her right arm. She screamed as the walker chomped down harder. That was when an arrow struck the walker between the eyes.

"Ellie! Run toward me!" Joel shouted, he kicked down a walker and stomped on its head, killing it. Ellie ran through the other walkers and reached Joel without any problem.

"Where's Clementine?" he asked, killing another walker with his bow.

"She fell into the river," Ellie cried, her arm hurt badly from the bite. Joel saw the bite, his heart sank, but Ellie had been immune to the bite of the infected. However, this was a walker bite, so they would have to find out the hard way to see if she was going to survive the bite.

So Joel and Ellie ran off, following the river down stream to find Clementine.

"What happened to Christa?" Ellie said between dodging walkers and keeping up with Joel.

"I don't know, I hope she got away," was all he could say. After a few minutes had gone by, Joel and Ellie stopped.

"I need to see if you show any early signs of being infected," he said. Being very careful not to cause her any pain, Joel rolled up Ellie's sleeve. The wound looked pretty bad, but as he touched her forehead, there was no sign of a increase in her temperature.

So far so good.

He applied a fresh bandage to her arm after dressing the wound.

"So, I guess I'm immune to the walker bite also," Ellie smiled.

But farther down stream, lying on the shore bank was Clementine. When she woke up, she could already tell that it was late in the morning. The air around the river was cold and the wind wasn't helping either. Clementine got up to her feet and slowly made her way into the woods again.

As she walked, there was a what looked like a camp set up about a football field away. Thinking that there might be some food or shelter from the wind, Clementine hurried over.

But as she arrived at the camp, it looked like someone or something had torn it apart. Clementine felt really angry that there was no one here, but suddenly! A playful bark alerted her and when she turned around, there, wagging its tail was a dog.

The dog brown eyes looked at her. Clementine looked back at him. They felt like they had known each other forever. The dog slowly walked toward the girl as he sniffed at the air. She stretched out her hand and he sniffed it before licking it.

"That tickles," Clementine giggled, patting the dog on the head. "What's your name boy?" she asked. Maybe his collar would have his name on it. She took a look at his collar There written in very big letters was the name "Sam".

Clementine could already tell that Sam was little skinny, no that meant he wasn't getting enough food. That also help her remember she was little hungry too. So, with Sam by her side, the two of them looked through the camp to find only one walker, which she killed, and then only a can of beans.

"I'll share half with you, Sam," Clementine said. She and Sam ate the beans, but still felt really hungry. With the beans eaten, the two decided to go into the woods in search of more food. But instead of finding food, they ran into some walkers getting attacked by some of the infected. Sam started barking.

"No, you have to stay quiet!" she warned, but it was to late. Sam's barking attracted some the infected. With no weapons, Clementine knew the best thing to do was run, and she did just that. Sam followed behind her. As did the infected.

 _I can slow down!_ She thought as the infected closed in on her. But that was when Sam turned and attacked the lead infected, the other two then stopped and looked at Sam and Clementine. They weren't sure which one to go after first. The dog? The girl? They didn't get to decide because an arrow it the first one and the second looked over its shoulder in time to see a man fire an arrow at it.

Both infected laid dead on the ground, an arrow in both their hearts. Sam then ripped out the throat of the last infected. Clementine looked over to two men walking toward her. One looked to be in his mid-twenties and the other was about in his forties.

Who were they?


End file.
